


Once Upon a Time

by demonshide7



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Jung Yunho - Fandom, kim jaejoong - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Jae starts a story that Yunho wants to finish...





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of weird fluff?!?!

Once upon a time, there was a prince…

                 _“A prince?”_

_“Yes, a prince…”_

_“I never knew you were a prince.”_

_“I was a prince and I will always be a prince!  Are you going to dispute that now?”_

_“Uh, no.  Of course, he was always a prince.”_

_“Hey, I’m the one telling the story.  So, when it’s your turn to tell the story, you can tell it the way you want.”_

_“Changmin said you’re a princess.”_

_“Changmin can eat…”_

_“Ahem… children!”_

_“Ah, yes.  Of course..”_

Ahem.  Well this prince was very smart and very handsome. 

                 _“Changmin scoffed when you said ‘handsome’.  Not me, though.  Of course, you’re very handsome.  But I always thought you were pretty.”_

_(Sigh.)_

_“I said handsome and it will remain handsome! Now let me get on with the story…”_

It wasn’t very long that the prince fell in love with a beast.  He didn’t know she was a beast for she wore the clothes of a princess. 

                 _“How do princesses dress anyhow?”_

_(Glare.)_

_“Okay, you can continue your story.”_

The prince suffered badly under this beast.  But the prince was also a smart prince.   He decided to leave this beastly wife and filed a divorce.  The beast went after the prince, but the prince was so very smart, he went into hiding.  He turned himself into a frog. 

                 _“A frog?”_

_“Yes, a frog.”_

_“But that’s ugly!”_

_“Well, that’s because right now, you’re not a frog.”_

_“Ah… what does that mean?”_

_“To you a frog is ugly, but to another frog, that Prince that turned into a frog was pretty.”_

_“Okay, if you say so.”_

_“Can I continue with my story?”_

_“Oh, by all means, please do!”_

_“Thank you!”_

After several years of being a frog, the Prince decided that it was getting boring without any other intelligent person to talk to.  He also heard from his family that the beast was dead. 

_“Rather convenient, wouldn’t you say?”_

_“Of course.  This is my story.  Things should be convenient.”_

He decided to shrug off his frog skin and went to the watering hole.  He met many women at this watering hole…

                 _“Watering hole?”_

_“Well, what else should it be?”_

_“How about a party?”_

_“A party?”_

_“Yeah, a ball.  A Grand masked ball.  That’s what it should be.”_

_“Hmmm… maybe you’re right.  It should be a ball.”_

Okay, let’s change that.  The Prince decided to shrug off his frog skin for a little while and go about the village.  He heard that the Queen of another country was giving a ball for her daughters and their female cousins.  He decided to go there and see if perhaps he can meet his true love.  He decided to put on his royal regalia and join the Grand Masquerade ball.  He met many people at the ball.  And many women wanted to marry him again.  After all, he was such a handsome prince.  But he didn’t like any of them for they reminded him of his dead wife who was a beast.  He left the party and went home to his parents and decided that he would have to try somewhere else. 

 

The next time, he again went to another Grand Ball for another Queen’s daughters and cousins.  And again he was disappointed and didn’t want to marry any of the women he met there for he was reminded of his beastly dead wife.

When he returned home to his parents, he told the King and Queen that he will no longer go about as a Prince, but instead remain a frog.  Perhaps he will find his true love that way.  So his father and mother decided to make him happy and let him be.  The pretty smart prince got bored by himself and decided to turn all the eligible females in thirty kingdoms into frogs.

                 _“What?  Why did he do that?”_

_“He wanted companionship.”_

_“He should have just kept going to the parties and surely he could have found his princess in one of them.  He gave up after two parties!”_

_“Like I said, this is my story and he didn’t quit after two parties.  But I have to keep this story a bit short.”_

_“He was also discriminating against other genders, which, by the way, was illegal!”_

_“Can I finish this?”_

_“When does he start to look at princes?”_

_“Never?”_

_“That’s not fair, Kim Jaejoong!”_

_“It’s just a story, Yunnie!”_

_“But it’s our fairy tale!  You should at least get it somewhat right!”_

_(Sigh.)_

_“Fine.”_

This was what he was thinking.  If he turned the eligible women into frogs then they’d be on even footing. And he’s sure that the one frog that would think that he’s a Prince would be his true prince.  However, his parents insisted that he should include his friends and cousins who were eligible bachelors as well.  And to include several princes and some kings because his parents wanted him to be more sociable and so forth and so on… Besides, there were those treaties that his father kept drilling into him.

                 _“Are we satisfied now?  We have a whole herd of people inside the kingdom now!  Should I add more people?”_

_“Okay, okay, just finish the story already!”_

The Prince talked to all the frogs and some of them were so boring, he’d fall asleep.  Some of those frogs would shudder at looking at him because all they saw was the frog skin and they remembered that they used to be men.  But out of that many there was one frog that was always polite to him.  He was exciting to talk to.  He intrigued him.  Finally, the frog asked if he could kiss him.  He said yes.  The frog kissed him.  And poof!  Everyone was transformed back to their former selves.  The frog was a King from a small kingdom.  And he was already in love with the Prince’s true self just as he was in love with him.  So the Prince finally found his true love, albeit another prince, well, a king after his own heart and they lived happily ever after, I suppose.

                 _“You suppose?”_

_“Well, it’s not like they got married and had children.”_

_“What?  Why not?”_

_“Well, they didn’t live in a time that allowed that.  They may have just set up house like so many of us do nowadays.”_

_“Yeah, but you can’t tell that to our kids!”_

_“Oh, all right!”_

The prince and minor king really did live happily ever after.  And they got married.  Though it was a long time before they did.  And yes, yes, yes… I’m sure that if they’re still alive, they should be very, very, very happy. 

                 _“There are you satisfied?”_

_“Yes.  I guess I am.”_

_“Can we sleep now?”_

_“Sure.  Can I kiss my frog now?”_

_“Aha.  Well, of course, always.”_

_“So when are we getting married?”_

_“I don’t know.  When are we getting married?”_

_“Next year?”_

_“Hmmm… We’ll see next year…”_

_(Laughs.)_

The END

_“Unless you count the fact that it’s my turn…”_

_“Your turn?”_

_“To tell the real story!”_

_“The REAL story, huh?  I’m looking forward to this.  I didn’t know you knew the REAL story.”_

_“Oh, I know many things, you should believe me.  Anyway, this is how the REAL story goes…”_

Once upon a time there was a King.  Well, he was a prince, but when he acquired his kingdom, he became a King.

                 _“Oh, is that how Kings become Kings?”_

                 _“Sure, just look it up in any old history books.”_

_“I always thought the kingship was passed on down from one father to son and so forth.  Not acquired as in bought.”_

_“You’re not reading the history books I read.  Can I get on with my story?”_

_“Well, I suppose, if you must…”_

The King was very handsome and gracious and very nice.

                 _“Don’t forget rich!”_

Ah, and had some money.  He wasn’t THAT rich, but he was comfortable.  He could afford to update his castles every now and then and make them comfortable for himself and his people.

                 _“Really?  You’re handsome and gracious?”_

_“You don’t think I’m handsome?”  (Pouts.)_

_“Oh, the handsome bit is fine. It’s the gracious thing I’m a bit skeptical of.”_

_“If I say the King was gracious, he was gracious.”_

_“Oh, of course!  Yes, sir, he was definitely gracious.”  (Rolls eyes.)_

So, this comfortably set King thought he was getting on in age and he still hasn’t found his princess or queen.  He really needed to think about it.  He was getting lonely.  He did find a few candidates and was about to get married to them.

                “ _Really?  There were other candidates?”_

_“Well, yeah.  I mean, lots of them.  Just didn’t work out, you know.”_

However, like I was saying, the King couldn’t marry any of them.  Something was ultimately wrong with them.  One of them had the wrong attitude.  The other wore his shoes wrong.  One candidate had too much… uh… hair.

                 _“You were going to say something else, I bet.”_

_“Yeah, but kids are listening.”_

_“Wise of you.”_

_“I thought so.”  (Smiles.)_

Then one of  his friends said, “Hey check out that Prince!” 

                 _“I don’t think they talk that way in fairy tales.”_

_“They don’t?  Well, I think they do in my fairy tale.”_

_“I have it on good authority that they don’t.”_

_“Whose fairy tale is this?  Yeah, it’s mine. So you just sit tight and let me tell the story my way.”_

_“But not if they talk that way in your fairy tale.”_

_“Oh, alright…  Let me think.”_

The King decided to attend a party hosted by a good majestic friend of his.  There he saw the most intriguing person he ever saw.  The person was so intriguing with the biggest eyes and the cutest pout the king has ever seen!  But the person looked bored and within minutes of arriving, he left.  The king didn’t even get a chance to dazzle the person with his phenomenal witticism!

                 _“What?  I never stayed minutes only at parties!”_

_“Well, within minutes of my arrival then, you leave.”_

_“Well, maybe if you were there earlier…”_

The next party that the King attended the same thing happened.  He saw the same intriguing person but he couldn’t get the person’s attention.  The intriguing prince (the king found out the intriguing person was a prince) was bored and within minutes of the king’s coming in, he vanished.  No one saw the prince again until the next party. 

 

Finally, the King decided to go to the next party earlier than his usual time, hoping that he’d get a chance to talk to this prince, but to no avail.  Within minutes, the prince definitely disappeared.  The King asked his friends who he was, but everyone told him to forget about him as he’s rather obnoxious and a party pooper. 

                 _“A party pooper?  I am not!”_

_“That’s what they said, and I’m just relating how the story went.”_

_“Well, if you ask me, the parties were boring and what intelligent person wanted to be bored?”_

Anyway, the King was about to give up when he was suddenly turned into a frog as were some of his acquaintances counterparts.  Then they were magically transported to another  kingdom that wasn’t their own.  But because they were frogs, they stayed by the pond.  It was a lavish pond, full of insects to feast on and water to drink.

                 _“My pond didn’t have insects!  You were all fed human food!  How dare you!”_

_“Ah, were we?  I forget, I was a frog, remember?  Human food, frog food, it didn’t matter…”_

_(Shrieks.  Pillow hits a person on the head.)_

_“Ow!  That hurts!  Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?”_

_“Oh, okay.”  (Puts down pillow.)_

Ah, perhaps they weren’t feed just insects.  But it was a magnificent pool for royal frogs and personages.  While the other frogs decided to try and figure out what was going on with them, the King decided to look around.  And lo and behold, he once again spotted the Prince of his dreams.  Although he was a frog, he didn’t see that the prince was a frog.  He only saw the Prince.  All the other frogs told him to stay away from that one as he was ugly.  He looked like a frog.  So, he laid low for a while.  He saw him trying to talk to all the other frogs and didn’t interfere.  He could see that he grew bored with a lot of them.  Then there was the faction that figured that if they kissed the right frog who was really a princess or prince or something, they would turn back into their normal selves.  Of course, the frogs would try and kiss other frogs.  The king frog was pretty smart, however.  He had it all figured out. 

                 _“He did, did he?”_

_“Oh, indeed.  He’s a smart King, remember…”_

_“Oh, sure, he likes to think he’s a smart King…”_

_“Well, he’s about to get the love of his life…”_

_“He’s still just a wee froggy.”_

_“So is the prince…”_

_“Well…” (Shuts mouth.)_

_“Not going to say anything?”_

_(Shakes head.)_

_“Great!  I’ll get to the end of the story faster this way!”_

_Mutters.  “Wish you’d hurry up so I can sleep…”_

_“Did I hear you say something?”_

_(Shakes head, innocent eyes.)_

Still, he thought it was worth waiting to see what the Prince frog was going to do.  He approached the prince frog and talked small talk for a while.  Then the next time, he’d approach him some more and talk some more.  Little by little, the Prince froggy started hanging around the king more and more.  And by the time the king was ready to declare his love for the prince, the king believed that the prince was also in love with him.  He asked if he could kiss the prince and the prince jumped into the king’s arms and gave HIM a kiss that knocked the frog skin off.

                 _“That’s NOT true!”_

_“Whose story is this?”_

_(Pointing to him.)_

_“Yeah, that’s right.  So I get to tell it my way!”_

_“I didn’t JUMP into your arms!  I’m disputing that one!”_

Oh, alright.  Perhaps the Prince didn’t jump into the King’s arms, but it sure felt like he did. His kissing the king broke the spell and the rest of the boring frogs were transported back to their own kingdoms and palaces and just the King and the Prince stood in that wonderful, beautiful pond.

The King and Queen (the prince’s parents) came to greet the King and declared a holiday for everyone in the kingdom.  And the frog King and the frog Prince were married that same day.  And if they hadn’t left that party, they’re partying still.  And I’m very sure they lived happily ever after.

                 _“Are you quite done now?”_

_“Yes, my love…”_

_“Good.  Because the babies were asleep from the moment I said ‘Once upon a Time.’  And you were just being obnoxious already.”_

_“Well, my story was better than yours.”_

_“True, but the King and Prince aren’t married, for which the King and Queen, the Prince’s parents, are quite miffed with the King for not making an honest man out of their dear, darling Jaejoongie.”_

_“It’s not my fault!  The Prince was and is still being picky.  He can’t seem to let go of all the bad things that happened with that first beast.”_

_“Is the King going to wait for the Prince to get over his aherm fear?”_

_“Oh, sure!  The King would wait forever for his heart of hearts.”_

_“I do love you, my froggy.”_

_“And I absolutely adore you, my wee frogling.”_

                 _(Kiss.)_

 

FINI

(Really, this is the end of the Story, because if I, Shim Changmin have to hear this story one more time, I’ll likely hurl from all the mushiness therein.  Junsu and Yuchun are happily pretending to sleep.  I guess I have to as well.  Good night!  Ugh, I can’t stand all the noise!  I should just kick them out of the room!  What the heck are they trying to do?  Write a fan-fic?)

 

 


End file.
